All I want is everything
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Next Gen. What happens when you put four modern kids into a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Follow them and original next generation characters (aka Rose, Scorpius, Albus...) during their fifth year.


AN: Rose, Albus, Scorpius and etc. are already in 5th grade which means that some characters (Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Louis) have already graduated from Hogwarts. But don't worry, I will include them in this story as well. I hope this story doesn't get too confusing for you, I know, there are lot of next generation characters+my four modern OC's.

* * *

"Did you guys hear it?" Scorpius exclaimed as he rushed into a train compartment and sat beside Rose. Albus frowned and Rose closed her book, looking at the blonde with curious expression written on her face.

"Hear what?" She asked and removed imaginary dirt from her robe.

"We are going to have four brand new people in our year!" Scorpius exclaimed as if he was announcing that the one-who-must-not-be-named has returned. Rose shook her head and her eyes were glued to her book again.

"Yea, probably one of the transferred students from Beauxbatons or so. That's not really a big news, it happens a lot." Albus shrugged, not understanding why was Scorpius making such a big deal out of it.

"You don't understand. They didn't come from any other wizarding school. They are muggles. You know one of those, who visit normal community high schools and spend their entire time on denternet."

"Internet." Rose corrected him and straightened herself on her seat.

"I don't understand. If they have magic powers, they would have gotten letter when they were 11, right?" Albus questioned and tapped his chin with his finger.

"Maybe they come from one of those wizarding families where they decided to live as ordinary muggles. And naturally their children inherited their powers then." Rose tried to explain.

"Okay, but then why would they decide to attend Hogwarts now? I mean, is it even possible?"

"It seems it is. Maybe we should just ask them." Rose shrugged. She wanted to find out why would someone, who spent their entire life living magic-less life, just suddenly decide to study in the biggest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world.

"This is starting to be too much of a mystery for me. Even if they had great magical abilities, how do they plan to learn all of the spells, potions and etc. we have learned for four years? I mean, come on. Even Rose would have a problem with it." Albus pointed at Rose, who shot him a warning look.

"I suggest we get up and go ask them by ourselves. We won't solve anything by guessing." Rose stood up, but Scorpius grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to her seat.

"Or we could just wait, till we arrive. They will obviously be sorted into houses and then we can ask. I'm Slytherin, Albus is Gryffindor and you Rose are Ravenclaw. I honestly doubt all of them will end up in Hufflepuff." He said and Rose gave up on her attempt to go looking for the new kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of train.

"Hi, I'm Lauren!" A girl, with light-brown hair and big blue dove eyes waved at the other three and her lips extended in a warm smile. She didn't wait for any response and sat next to a pretty girl with long straight golden hair.

"I'm Yvaine. Yvaine Jar. This," The blonde haired girl pointed at a guy in front of her, with sandy hair and emerald eyes, "is Sam, and that is Nico." She pointed with her hand at black-haired guy, whose lips were pursed in an arrogant smirk.

"'This' and 'that' can talk, Jar." Nico mimicked her mockingly and Yvaine just shrugged her shoulders.

"I know. I just saved you the time." She replied calmly and played with her golden locket.

"Soo... you all from. Well. I mean... " Lauren was struggling and tried to find the right words, when Sam stopped her.

"Yes, we are all from normal families. Yvaine and I are cousins and until now we encountered magic only in fairytale books." He stated honestly and Yvaine led out a small chuckle.

"Really? I mean, I also haven't really had the chance to practice magic or anything, but I've always known my mother is a witch. Occasionally she even let me to read one of her old books from school. I got my letter when I was 11 or something, but my parents refused me to live in the world of wands and spells. It took them four years to realize that muggle world /really/ isn't for me, so I finally managed to convince them during the summer and the principal of course agreed to accept me." Lauren kept going and going, occasionally she chuckled or smiled. When she finished her monologue, she turned to the rest. "So, what's your story? I mean, how did you end up here?"

"Well, our story doesn't really change from yours, except that we don't really want to be here." Sam admitted and Yvaine just silently nodded, avoiding Lauren's look. Lauren just led out a small ‚oh' and the room was filled with an awkward silence for a moment.

"Whatever. Do you think they have free WiFi here?" Nico interrupted the quiet and grabbed his smart-phone.

"Nope. I already checked." Yvaine replied him and Lauren shot both of them an unbelieving look.

"Guys, do you even listen to yourself? We are about to enter the school of witchcraft and wizardry and all you care about is whether you can update your Facebook status?" Lauren exclaimed, but no one really seemed to notice her.

"Wanna hear another bad news?" Yvaine asked towards Nico and he nodded with a slight grin.

"Go on."

"No technical devices work at the school."

"You made that up. Please tell me you just made that up." Nico said with almost pleading look on his face. Yvaine shook her head and Nico sighed deeply.

"Heads up, we are allowed to visit this village during weekends, Hogwhatever-" Sam started, but was interrupted by Lauren.

"Hogsmeade."

"It is a casual village, I'm pretty sure our technologies will work there." Sam continued, ignoring Lauren.

"Thank god at least for that. I promised to call Phillip." Yvaine exclaimed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Who's-?" Lauren started, but Sam interrupted her.

"Her boyfriend."

"So. No computers, no phones, no tablets no anything. I already hate that school and I didn't even see it." Nico admitted in a bitter voice.

* * *

AN: Was it good? Was it bad? I really need your opinion if I'm about to get better. Please follow/favourite so I know there's someone out there who reads it.


End file.
